Terima kasih
by Haisaki
Summary: Terima kasih atas dukunganmu. Aku menyukaimu, lalu belajar untuk melupakanmu. Mencoba mematri diri untuk mencintai orang yang kau pilihkan untukku. Mulai malam ini. [ Ogiwara x Kuroko ] [ Khusus untuk OgiKuro day! (7/11) ]


Kuroko no basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Terima kasih.

Ogiwara Shigehiro x Kuroko Tetsuya

Warning : AU! / OOC / Typo(s) / Alur nggak genah / Deskripsi seadanya / EyD diluar kenyataan (?)

Happy OGIKURO day! (7/11)

.

.

Ogiwara memilih untuk tetap diam, menengadahkan kepalanya. Membiarkan kelereng cokelat miliknya bertemu dengan warna indah yang selaras dengan helai milik orang yang paling ia cintai. Berapa kalipun dipandang, langit cerah itu tetap menyenangkan untuk netranya dan menyakitkan untuk dirinya.

Langit dengan corak yang ceria tak pernah salah. Ia tak membawa pedang tak kasat mata atau apapun. Sebab, langit tak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata yang menyayat diri. Untuk kali ini, langit itu membesarkan luka terselubung. Mencabiknya hingga terasa pedih. Mengoyaknya dengan perlahan namun pasti.

Satu hal yang Ogiwara Shigehiro tahu dari para remaja muda yang dimabuk cinta. Romansa. Rasa berdebar yang menggelitik dalam dada. Semburat merah yang selalu kentara ketika wajah memanas hanya karena seseorang yang disuka. Untuk mereka yang tersakiti selalu memiliki semboyan,

' _Cinta tak harus memiliki'_

Lucu? Sangat.

Ogiwara tersenyum sekenanya—senyuman miris—untuk sang langit yang piawai membuat dirinya kembali mengingat pemuda manis dengan helaian senada dengan langit cerah sekarang. Pertemanan sejak kecil yang begitu manis namun pahit di akhir kisah.

"Ogiwara-kun," suara yang selalu menghangatkan dirinya, hanya memanggil nama saja Ogiwara sudah sangat merasa senang. Merasa seakan dipeluk—

oleh kayu runcing yang menusuk hingga menembus dirinya.

"Ogiwara-kun?" ia memanggil asma itu kembali. Ogiwara sangat ingin menulikan pendengarannya. Mengusir rasa sakit itu dari benaknya—kalau bisa mati rasa sampai mati.

"Langitnya cerah sampai Ogiwara-kun mengabaikanku?" pertanyaan polos dilontarkan. Ogiwara tetap menengadahkan kepalanya. Mengabaikan eksistensi tipis dari orang yang baru saja datang dan menghampiri dirinya.

 _Iya, hari yang cerah ya._

—U _ntuk berpisah._

Pesonanya lebih menyilaukan dari sang mentari. Kepolosannya mungkin lebih lembut dari harum manis yang ada. Raut wajah penuh ekspresi kegembiraan turut menjadi hiasan yang megah—karena terlalu megah sampai menghancurkan perasaan dan menjadikannya sepihan yang semakin tak terlihat.

 _Tuxedo_ putih melambangkan ikatan yang suci. Bunga cantik bertengger apik pada dada kirinya. Apik. Cantik. Elok. Indah. Entah apalagi pujian yang harus dicetuskan untuk laki-laki yang lebih pendek dari Ogiwara ini.

Manik biru mengerjap beberapa kali, merasa aneh ditatap terus menerus oleh manik cokelat. Kemudian bibir melengkung menciptakan senyuman—dalam rasa sakit.

"Ada apa?" kini Ogiwara membuka suara, sedikit membungkuk. Membenarkan hiasan bunga yang bertengger sebagai hiasan pada tuxedo milik teman kecilnya ini.

"Seorang pengantin harus berpakaian rapi,"

Senyuman dilemparkan—sebagai penutup rasa sakit—helai biru yang sering ia belai disentuh dengan hati-hati. Ogiwara tak mau ada kesalahpahaman sekecil apapun. Ia takut mempelai teman kecilnya ini merasakan cemburu.

"Aku sedikit berlari saat mencarimu, Ogiwara-kun," tangan yang menyentuh helai biru digamit. "Tidak ingin makan makanan yang tersedia, Ogiwara-kun? Atau perlu aku ambilkan?"

— _hanya makanan? kenapa tidak ditawari untuk menikah denganmu sekalian?_

Ogiwara menghela nafas panjang, "Tidak, sepertinya aku terlalu kelelahan karena mengurus pekerjaan dan juga pernikahanmu. Tidak ada yang cacat sama sekali 'kan? Aku tahu suamimu itu penganut kesempurnaan."

Kuroko—Ah, bukan Kuroko lagi, namun Tetsuya tersenyum menahan tawa, manis. "Semuanya baik-baik saja Ogiwara-kun, bahkan Akashi-kun sangat berterima kasih padamu karena telah membantu pesta yang besar ini."

— _Sebesar rasa sakitku?_

Ogiwara merogoh saku jasnya, hendak mengambil sesuatu. "Ulurkan tanganmu, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu."

Tetsuya memasang wajah bingung, ia dengan ragu mengulurkan tangannya lalu disambut oleh sebuah kotak cincin berwarna selaras dengan surai milik Kuroko. "Cincin itu untukmu, Kuroko—ah, Tetsuya."

Sesak—iya, hanya itu yang dirasakan oleh Ogiwara saat menyebut nama kecil sahabatnya ini.

"Untuk Akashi-kun?"

Ogiwara menggeleng, tersenyum ramah. "Itu untukmu, aku tidak tahu ukuran Akashi, jadi dia belum aku belikan," jeda panjang, Ogiwara menarik nafas dalam. "Atau kau punya ide? Kado apa dariku untuk Akashi?"

Sebuah gelengan adalah jawabannya. Kotak cincin itu dibuka oleh Tetsuya lalu ia coba kenakan. "Sangat pas Ogiwara-kun."

Senyuman bahagia kini benar-benar kentara pada wajah Ogiwara. Cincin pemberiannya melingkar manis di jari manis milik Tetsuya. Meskipun langsung hancur karena dilepaskan kembali dan Tetsuya memakai cincin pernikahannya kembali dengan Akashi.

"Terima kasih banyak atas cincinnya Ogiwara-kun, jika kau sudah puas menikmati langit yang cerah. Masuklah, aku dan Akashi menunggumu di dalam."

Tetsuya menunduk, menandakan dirinya berpamitan dan harus masuk kedalam keramaian para tamu undangan yang ada. Sebuah keajaiban dan keberuntungan Tetsuya memiliki hawa keberadaan tipis sehingga tidak terlalu kentara jika menghilang. Setidaknya, Tetsuya menemani Ogiwara yang tengah bergalau ria tentang dirinya—meskipun dirinya tidak tahu.

"Aku setelah ini ada kerjaan, terima kasih atas undangannya Ku—Ah, Tetsuya." canggung, Tetsuya membalasnya dengan senyuman maklum. Berpamit pada Ogiwara untuk kembali bertegur sapa dengan tamu dan menemani suami yang baru sahnya itu.

.

.

Sebuah pesan masuk singgah pada ponsel. Manik cokelat itu menyesali kebodohannya seumur hidup.

 _Ogiwara-kun, cincin yang kau berikan, di bagian dalamnya terdapat nama Tetsuya dan juga Shigehiro._

 _Ogiwara-kun, terima kasih sudah berniat melamarku. Aku diberi tahu oleh Nijimura-san._

 _Terima kasih sudah terlambat menyatakan perasaanmu. Aku menyukaimu juga._

 _Maaf, aku baru mengetahui kalau Ogiwara-kun menyukaiku. Kenapa mendorongku untuk bersama Akashi-kun? Itu terasa sakit Ogiwara-kun. Aku tahu kau sangat ingin aku bahagia 'kan? Dan bodohnya aku menurutinya._

 _Terima kasih atas dukunganmu. Aku menyukaimu, lalu belajar untuk melupakanmu. Mencoba mematri diri untuk mencintai orang yang kau pilihkan untukku, mulai malam ini._

 _Terima kasih dan maaf Ogiwara-kun._

Bening Kristal jatuh meluncur dari sudut mata, sebagai pertanda luapan penyesalan yang ada.

* * *

—FIN—

* * *

SELAMAT TANGGAL 7/11 (tanggalnya OgiKuro) O(-(

YEAH—INI digarap dengan ajaibnya cuma satu jam.

Happy OGIKUROASIS! /ngasih nama OTP seenak jidat/

Semoga menikmati—

Dan makasih banyak sudah baca sampai sini, untuk keluh kesahnya saat membaca silakan dilempar ke kotak review _(:'3 jaa!


End file.
